codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
XANA Awakens
XANA Awakens is the second episode of Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 ''and the one hundreth and twenty third episode of ''Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Jeremy telling the others bad news..................... Jeremy told them that they were canceled because of budget cuts, which the others were shocked and Aelita asked why were they having budget cuts and she also said that they were going so well when they came back a year ago. Jeremy told them that other shows are now just better then they are and he soon named the other shows, Jeremy said oh so simple like Family Guy, The Simpsons, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, The Golden Girls, and Fuller House. Play Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE Later that day..................................... The heroes are sitting in the Kadic yard talking as usual when suddenly Odd shows up telling the others that he and Samantha are going out tonight for dinner and their going to the movies they are gonna go see a romantic beautiful movie the others were very happy for Odd. Soon William came in and asked Odd what was going on with him why was he excited and Odd told him that he and Sam were going on a date. William was confused because he didn't know which Sam he was talking about. Ulrich told William that it was Samantha Knight that he Odd and the others met five years ago. William was surpised but very happy for Odd as he finally found someone to love and share his feelings with. Aelita asked if they can turn on the supercomputer again and Jeremy asked why and she told him that maybe X.A.N.A has returned and can't wait to show his ugly face again since their last battle with him on the Cortex a year ago. Jeremy didn't know if they should but he also did tell Aelita and the others that he may have found a way to bring back both the Ice and Forest Sectors since they were lost after when they turned on the supercomputer last year. Jeremy told everyone to go to the factory so they can bring the Sectors back. Later at the factory they were at the supercomputer they first turned it on so they can start their work on bring back the Ice and Forest back. They soon showed up at the computer lab and Jeremy was launching his new program to rebuild the Ice and Forest Sectors. He soon did his magic and everyone was surpised to see that both the Ice and Forest Sectors are now back in action and they have all six Sectors again soon there was trouble as soon as the two last Sectors were brought back thanks to Jeremy X.A.N.A was launching his attack on the Skid in Sector 5 and Jeremy soon told everyone to head down to the scanners right now their going in. Soon everyone arrived in Sector 5 and they all headed for the room where the Skid was kept in as X.A.N.A sended Megatanks and Krabs to stop the heroes by blocking their way as he sended out Mantas and Creepers to attack the Skid by blowing it up so they can't use it anymore. Jeremy told them to watch out for the Megatanks and Krabs as they were coming their way. Soon they arrived and started to fire at the heroes. Ulrich told Aelita and Odd to protect the Skid and Yumi William and Ulrich himself will stay behind and fight the monsters, the battle was outrages Jeremy told them that X.A.N.A was almost done blowing up the Skid as it can't hold on anymore. Odd and Aelita soon shot the Mantas and Creepers and more were coming every time they kept going and going. Meanwhile Ulrich Yumi and William managed to defeat the Krabs and Megatanks and soon raced away to help out Odd and Aelita who were in more trouble then ever with X.A.N.A sending out more Mantas and Creepers Jeremy didn't know what to do. The battle was almost over with the monsters winning and Jeremy told Ulrich Yumi and William to hurry up or it will be the end of Skid again and it will take months to reprogram another one, Ulrich said that they were coming and weren't that far Ulrich Yumi and William were running as fast as they can to Odd and Aelita. Soon Ulrich Yumi and William arrived and they soon took out the monsters and the Skid was now safe but it was damaged and they had to come back home now so Jeremy brought them back to the factory as they were in the lab they were talking about the attack X.A.N.A caused today and they were evening shocked that his first attack was their ship. Jeremy had told them that it will take a few days to refix the Skid and Aelita would have to work with him on it and make it more powerful then before everyone understood as they stared at each other wondering what will happening next as the episode ends. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw Trivia * This is the first episode in Code Lyoko Evolution, which a fourth wall was broken, other then Odd who broken the fourth wall the last few times, this time was Jeremy. * This marks the return of both the Ice and Forest Sectors. * This marks the return of X.A.N.A and this was his first attack in Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6. * Sector 5 was the very first Sector to be featured in this season. * This also marks the return of the Megatanks and Krabs alongside with the Mantas and Creepers as they were the very first monsters of Code Lyoko Evoultion Season 6.